I'll Be Your Lolita--Jak love story
by shadowgirl303
Summary: Missy was playing a game, when she gets transported to another world... will she be able to find her way home? Jak love story. JakxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fic on this website! I got other fan fics, but they are on another website. So… yeah…**

**This is a Jak love story. I came up with it the other day out of boredom. I've recently got the Jak and Daxter collection for the Playstation 3, so I've been addicted to it for the past week.**

**The POV is first person. I added my own fan character, Missy. The story is gonna be in her POV for most of the story. Just to let you know what she looks like, she's a short girl, about 5'1, has long brown hair with black highlights, and has hazel green eyes. You'll find out more about her in the story… maybe… hehehe…**

**I'll just shut up and let you read the story now…**

**By the way, I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the other characters in the games. They belong to the Naughty Dog.**

* * *

I was lazing around my room, doing nothing. I look down at the floor, and see a Playstation 3 game that I bought recently, the Jak and Daxter collection. I pick it up and look at the case.

"Jak II…. I haven't played that in a while…." I whisper as I take the disk out of the case in gently push it into my game system. I push the power button, and the system instantly comes to life. I grab my controller and sit in a chair in front of the TV. I select the game that I wanted to play. After about an hour, I've gotten a little ways through the game.

"Damn it!" I yell when I accidentally hit a Krimson Guard. I start to try to run away, but they shock me and manage to kill me.

"DAMN IT!" I yell out as I slam my fist down onto the TV tray that was sitting in front of me, accidentally hitting the TV remote. The screen suddenly goes blank. I shrug it off, thinking that I hit the power button. I hit the power button on the remote, but nothing happens.

"What the hell?" I question. I hit the button again. Nothing. I growl as I get up, push the TV tray out of the way, and walk up to the TV. I push the power button on the TV, and get nothing again. I let out an annoyed grunt and place my hand down on the TV screen. A light starts to glow under my hand. The next thing I knew, I was going through the screen and going through some weird subspace.

I fall through the weird vortex for a little bit, then I find myself landing on the ground with a hard thud. I sit up and groan.

"Man… what a bumpy ride…" I groan out. I start to look around. "Where the hell am I?" I see a lot of strange looking buildings… that looked awfully familiar. I also see a tall red building in the distance.

"Hey, you!" I hear.

I look behind me and see a few guys in red uniforms come up to me, pointing guns at me.

"Who the hell are you, and what makes you think you can point a gun at me?" I growl as I push the gun out of my face.

"Don't talk to us that way!" The stranger says as he points the gun at me again.

"We're Krimson Guards. The Baron ordered us to capture you and bring you back to him." another one says.

Krimson Guards? "The Baron? Why the hell would he want me?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh yeah? If you want me to go with you calmly, you're gonna have to tell me why he wants me." I say as I stand up and start to walk away.

"Don't let her get away!" One of them yells. I turn around and see that they were starting to chase me.

"Fuck!" I yell as I start to run away. After a few minutes of running, reach a dead end.

"Damn it! Are you kidding me?" I turn around and see that they had caught up and had their guns.

"You have no where left to run. Either come with us peacefully, or we'll force you."

I growl. "I'll never surrender to you bums!"

They point their weapons at me, getting ready to fire. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see what happens next. Nothing happens. I open my eyes and see a man with blonde and green hair punching one of the guards. He looks at me, then hits the other guards. I smile, feeling relieved that I wasn't going to die. Once all the guards are down and out, the man walks up to me.

"You okay?" the man asks.

I look up into his eyes. They were a blue color.

I nod a little. "Y-yeah… I'm fine." I then push past him and start to walk away. The man starts to follow.

"I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere."

"Where are you from?"

"Boy do you ask a lot of questions."

"I'm being serious."

"I don't care."

"Do you always act like this?"

I smirk as I continue to walk.

"Why were the Krimson Guards chasing you?"

I stop. I turn around and look at him.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No….. how did you know?"

The man looks at me again. "I could tell from the way you were acting."

"Okay. Who the hell are you, and why do you keep questioning me?"

"I'm Jak. And I'm trying to help you." The man says.

"Well, Jak, maybe I want to figure things out on my own. I just so happened to have everything under control when you showed up.

"Under control? From the look of it, you were being cornered by a bunch of Krimson Guards who wanted to take you to the Baron."

I give him a strange look. "How did you know they were going to take me to the Baron?"

"Because the same thing happened to me not too long ago."

I look down to the ground, feeling kinda stupid.

"Listen. I'm just trying to help you. It's too dangerous for a girl to be wandering around the city by herself."

I look up at him. "How old do you think I am, four? I happen to be seventeen!"

"It doesn't matter how old you are, it's still dangerous. Come with me, and I'll help you."

"Fine. I'll come with you… only because it's freezing out here."

So I follow Jak through the city. After a while of walking, we reach another dead-end and we go through a door, down some steps, and into an area with some bunk beds and a desk at the far part of the room, with a man with tattoos on his face sitting at it, and an orange rat thing standing on the desk. The rat jumps down from the desk and comes running at us.

"Jak, you're back." It stops when it sees me. "Hello, who's this?"

"Uhm…." I say a little fearful. "I'm Missy."

The rat climbs onto me. "Well, Missy. I must say that you are quite beautiful."

"Get the fuck off me." I growl as I push the thing off me.

"Wow, feisty. I like that in a woman."

I roll my eyes as I follow Jak to the desk.

"Jak, why'd you bring, that girl, here?"

"Torn, she was being chased by Krimson Guards. They wanted to take her to the Praxis."

Praxis?

"But why'd you bring her here?"

"To keep her from danger. She might be of use to us."

"What?" I say in disbelief. "How would I be able to help you? I'm not here by choice. I don't even know where I'm at for sure."

They look at me like I was crazy. The rat climbs onto my shoulders.

"You're in Haven City, baby!" it says.

I glare at him. "I thought I told you to get off me." I flick it and it falls onto the desk.

"Ow!"

"I don't even know what you are for sure. Are you supposed to be a rat?"

"No! I'm an ottsel. The name's Daxter."

"How do you not know that you're in Haven City?" Torn asks me.

"I'm not from around here. The last thing I really remember is playing a video game and…. Wait a minute…" The last part I whisper as it hits me. I'm in my video game! How could I not realize that? I should know who all these people are. Why don't I know who they are? Gah! I feel like an idiot.

"Are you okay?" Jak asks me.

I look up at him. "Okay, this might sound a bit crazy, so I'm gonna say it quick." I take a deep breath. "I was playing a video game, and got mad slammed my fist down onto my remote. The TV screen goes dark and I thought I just turned it off by accident. I tried turning the power back on, but nothing happens. So, I get up and try to turn it on from the TV, but accidentally touch the screen and fall though. The next thing I knew, I was here…." I stop and start panting, trying to regain my breath.

All three of the stare at me, like I was growing a second head or something.

"What? That's kinda…. Strange…." Torn says.

I growl. "It doesn't matter that it's strange! I'm on spring break back home, and I'd like to go back and continue to enjoy my days off. Is there any way for me to get back?"

"I don't know. We'll have to figure it out. But for now…. You'll have to be part of the Underground."

"The Underground? What do I have to do, dig a hole and hope to get to…. Whatever is on the other side of this world…"

"Funny. No, you're gonna do missions. Help out whenever I tell you to. Maybe, along the way, you'll be able to find a way home."

"Hmm…. Looks like I have no other choice here. Okay, I'm in."

"Good. Now, rest up. You'll start first thing tomorrow."

"Fine by me." I say as I climb into one of the beds. I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**There you go… that's the first chapter… hope you liked it… I seriously don't know what else I'm supposed to say now… So I guess… see you next time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter characters.**

* * *

I wake up to someone poking me in the face. I groan as I roll over.

"C'mon, Missy. Wake up." I hear a voice say.

"Leave me alone…" I mumble.

I feel something climb onto of me and the poking starts again. I open my eyes and shoot up.

"Damn it! Let me sleep."

I see Daxter sitting on my lap.

"Hi-ya" he says as if nothing happened.

"Were you the one poking me?" I growl.

"Yeah. Torn told me to wake you up."

"Grr… Fine."

Daxter jumps down from the bed, and I climb down.

"By the way, you're a heavy sleeper." Daxter says.

"Ha! Not really. My sibs back home are harder to get up than I am."

"Are you kidding me? I was poking you in the face for five minutes."

"It takes an hour to get my brother and/or sister to get outta bed."

We wander into a hallway I didn't see last night and I find myself in a changing room. Daxter climbs onto a box and throws some clothes at me.

"Here, Torn wanted you to wear this to blend in better."

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Too… Strange I guess…"

I look down at what I was wearing, which consists of a black see through t-shirt with a four leaf clover on it, a dark blue under shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that I've had since I was fifteen.

"How is this strange? Girls dress like this back where I come from."

He shrugs. "That was there. This is a different story."

"Okay. Whatever. Just leave so I can change."

Daxter jumps down from the boxes and leaves, and I close the door behind him. I start to examine what I was given, and I see a skirt along with them.

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna wear a skirt!" I yell.

When I don't hear a response, I change out of my clothes and put on what I was given. When changed, I walk up to a mirror hanging on the wall. I was now wearing a dark blue halter top that showed off a lot of cleavage, black knee length leggings, a really short skirt, and a pair of black leather boots that almost go to my knees. I was wearing a necklace around my neck, and there's no way in hell I'm taking it off.

I turn around and walk out of the room, down the hallway, and back into the room I woke up in. Jak, Daxter, and Torn are standing around the desk. When they see me, their jaws practically drop to the floor.

"Whoa…." they say in shock.

"I take that as you like how I look…" I say as I join them. "Got any missions for me?"

"I want you to help Jak make a delivery at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in South Town." Torn says as he snaps out of his trance.

"Why would Jak need my help to deliver something?"

Torn glares at me, and I shrug my shoulders.

He turns to Jak. "By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information, he's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to."

"You can count on us." Daxter says.

"Are you still here?" Torn says.

Jak, Daxter, and I turn around and leave the building. We find the zoomer and get in.

"Hang on, Missy. I gotta feeling that this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Jak says.

"Oh God…" I whisper as I sit behind him and wrap my arms around him.

He starts up the zoomer and starts to drive. When we leave the dead-end ally where the HQ was, the Krimson Guards start to chase us.

"Shit! Hang on." Jak yells as he starts to speed off.

"Whoa!" I feel my grip tighten at the sudden increase in speed. Soon enough, we find ourselves headed straight for a blockade.

"We're gonna crash!" Daxter yells, and I find myself burying my face into Jak's back and squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to watch. I feel the vehicle go down.

"Never doubt me, guys!" I hear Jak say. I open my eyes and look up, seeing that we were hovering along the ground. After a few minutes of dodging Krimson Guards and blockades, we arrive at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in South Town. We climb off the vehicle and go inside.

"Let me handle this, Jak and Missy. Watch my finesse and style." Daxter says as he jumps down from Jak's shoulder.

"Don't forget ask about-" Jak starts to say.

"Everything's cool." Daxter cuts him off. "Nobody panic. Hey big guy." He walks underneath a guy holding a gun with a head on it. He stops when he sees a really fat guy on a floating chair, with his tiny legs dangling underneath. "You Krew? Well, we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition."

"That's good, ey. Because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives." says the man in the floating chair, who is apparently Krew. He floats up to Jak. "Mmm… and of course, I'd be forced to collect… slowly. The underground will take anyone with a pulse these days."

Jak crosses his arms, Daxter jumps back onto Jak's shoulder, while I place a hand on my hip.

"What do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" Krew strokes Daxter under his chin, and Daxter gives him a strange look. "Ohh… soft…" He runs his hand down Daxter's head. "Sig, this fur will go well with my sack suit."

"Listen, uh, tons of fun. Anyone can see that you and I have the juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" Daxter says, a little fearful.

"We did you a favor. Now it's your turn. Why is the baron giving eco to the Metal Heads?" Jak says as Daxter jumps off Jak's shoulder again.

Metal Heads? Why does that sound familiar?

"Questions like that could get a person killed, eh!" Krew yells at Jak. "Sig! Pay el Capitan here and his friends a bonus."

He big guy, apparently known as Sig, walks up to us, and Jak tenses up a little. Sig holds out a gun to Jak. He then hands me a gun.

"If you want to see what that baby can do, try the gun course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two, eh."

"Let's go, guys." Jak says as he starts to leave. Daxter and I follow. Daxter jumps onto my shoulder, and I jump up in surprise.

"Whoa! I didn't know you scare easily." Daxter says.

"Don't ever do that again." I growl at him.

"Why are you always so crabby?"

"I'm not always crabby… I have trust issues."

That got Jak's attention. He turns around and looks at me.

"Trust issues?" Jak questions.

"Yeah… back where I come from, everybody's a jerk." I catch up to Jak. "Hell, I don't even have a best friend… at least, not anymore."

"What happened?"

"She became a bitch. She took smoking and was basically crabby all the time. One day she told me that I couldn't go to a party at her place and I decided that she wasn't really worth it…"

"That's gotta suck."

"Ehh… I don't really care. I can do without a best friend."

I walk ahead of Jak.

"So…. Where's this gun course at?"

"It's down here somewhere. Follow me."

Jak steps ahead of me again, and I follow him to another part of South Town. We go through a door, I see weapons everywhere.

"Uh…. Wow…."

"You can first." Jak says to me.

"O-okay…"

I step through the door and start to shoot down all the targets, while trying to avoid all the decoys. When I finish, I step out with a slight smirk on my face.

"Not bad, for a girl." Jak says.

"Oh, and you think you can do better?"

"You know it." He walks past me and enters the course, leaving Daxter behind.

"What? You didn't want to follow him?"

"Naw… I decided that I wanted to keep you company." Daxter says.

I go and sit on a bench, and he takes a seat next to me.

"So… tell me more about your life back home."

I look at him. "Why? Do you think I'm just gonna tell you about my personal life?"

"You told me about your best friend."

"Ex-best friend."

"Whatever."

"What do you want me to do, tell you more about her?"

"If you want."

I shrug. "If I told you more, I'd go off on a giant rant on how much I hate her."

"Ranting on your own best friend?"

"Ex!"

"Why were you friends in the first place?"

"I don't even remember. I guess because when she first moved to my town, she had no friends and nobody was being nice to her. So I guess that I should try to be her friend, since I didn't have that many friends back then."

Or now, even, now that I think about it.

I hear the door open, and I look behind me and see Jak come out of the course holding his gun.

"How'd you do?" I ask him.

"I beat your score, that's for sure."

I jump to feet. "That don't surprise me."

Daxter jumps back onto Jak's shoulder. Jak then leaves, and I follow him. We head back to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon.

"Excellent shooting, Jak and Missy." Krew says as soon as we go through the door. "Ever thought about being a Wastelander, hmm?"

How the hell does he know my name? Oh well.

"Can't say that I have." Jak says as Sig walks up to us.

"Wastelanders find items from the outside of the city walls, eh. And for you the fact a weapon worth having comes through my hands. Work for me and I'll send the sweeter items your way, hmm."

"Kill Metal Heads, get toys. Sounds good to me."

I'm starting to like Jak. He's dangerous. I like danger… do I? I don't even know anymore.

"Slow down, Jak and a fat man. You two had better run that by me again. Cause there's no way I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!" Daxter says.

"Calm down Daxter. I think that sounds fun." I blurt out.

"Really!? You too, Missy?"

"Hell yeah! I like danger!" A mischievous grin grows across my face.

"Sig will show you the ropes." Krew says as he floats away. Jak and I walk up to Sig.

"So you two want to Wastelanders? Well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put some butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station." Sig says, and Daxter gulps in fear. "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!" Sig holds up his gun, which has a strange head on it.

"Whoo! I need one of those. Where'd you get it?" Daxter says.

I gotta admit, it did look pretty cool. I'd like to see how it shoots.

"Don't ask." Krew says as he floats back into view. "Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, eh."

"We'll meet at the Pumping Station." Sig says. "Listen, cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there."

"Let's do it." Jak and I say at the same time.

We leave and jump into a two person hover car.

"You? Into danger?" Daxter asks me in disbelief.

"Yeah? So?"

"You don't strike me as a dangerous type of person."

"Oh? And what do you think I'm like?"

"I think you're the kind of girl that will spend hours just to make herself look perfect."

"Ha! That's hilarious."

"Then what are you like?"

"I'm the type of girl that'll kick your ass if you piss me off."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"So you don't spend hours in the bathroom perfecting your hair and doing your makeup?"

"Eww, makeup!"

Jak looks at me surprised.

"Eyes on the road Jak or you'll get us killed."

He looks back at the road and slams on the breaks to keep from colliding into the vehicle in front of us.

"Why are you guys acting so surprised by me not acting all girly-girly?"

"Don't normal girls like those kinds of things?" Jak asks.

"I'm far from being a normal girl. I'm basically the opposite of being normal."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a tomboy. I act like a boy. I hang around boys. Hell, I even play a boy sport."

"Wait! You said your best friend was a girl." Daxter says.

"Ex!"

'Whatever!"

"We were best friends because we had a lot of things in common. I already told you guys why I don't like her, so I'm not going to explain what happened there."

"So, did you also dress like a boy to?" Jak asks.

"I did… when I was a kid."

"Why would you do that?"

"There's less drama with boys than with girls… but… there's no drama when you're a loner… which is basically what I am now… Can we talk about something else other than my personal life? Anything else?"

Daxter jumps to my shoulder, although I wonder how he did that without flying out of the vehicle.

"C'mon toots. I enjoy hear about your life." he says.

"Don't hit on me."

"Your loss."

I lean my head back against the seat and look up at the sky.

* * *

**Okay. Please review. I'd like to know how I'm doing. I feel like I'm sucking at this, even though I'm probably not. So... review!**


End file.
